Apuesta masiva
by JessMellark99
Summary: ¿Como es posible que yo Katniss Everdeen tenga a todos los hombres de la escuela como pretendientes? Pero lo que Katniss no sabia e que se había propagado una apuesta de quien era la persona que le quitaría su virginidad pero ¿Habra alguien de buen corazón? ¿O todos son unos idiotas?
1. Chapter 1

POV PEETA

-Si, si, mas fuerte Peeta- podría decirse que los gritos de Delly se podían escuchar por toda la casa o mas bien la cuadra, pero solo pude seguir las ordenes de ella como la persona benevolente que soy, así que lo metí mas fuerte mi miembro ,adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, sabia que ya no iba a durar mucho yo así que con mi dedo acaricio el clítoris de Delly para que podamos terminar juntos y es cuando no puedo mas y derramo mi esencia en Delly siento que ella se viene conmigo unos segundos después que yo, me salgo inmediatamente de ella pues no soporto estar así por mucho tiempo, me pongo a su costado para poder tranquilizar mis respiraciones erráticas, cuando siento que ya estoy mejor me levanto de la cama y me coloco mi ropa rápidamente, siento la mirada de Delly tras de mi pero no tengo ganas de una cuarta ronda.

-¿Porque no te quedas esta noche? Y tal vez en la mañana podría hacerte una mamada fabulosa para despertarte- me dice Delly con su voz seductora me gusta la propuesta de la mamada pero mi regla numero uno es jamas quedarse a dormir con una chica, eso seria mucho sentimentalismo y yo solo busco el sexo.

-Sabes que no Delly te lo he dicho un millón de veces, yo jamas me quedo y me quedare a dormir con una chica- le digo irritado pues hemos tenido esta conversación cada vez que tenemos sexo.

-Solo pensé que esta ves podría Peeta, pero recuerda jamas digas nunca, tal vez algún día decidas que somos perfectos el uno para el otro- volteo a verla y me da una muestra de su perfecto cuerpo escultural pero eso en estos momentos ya no me llama la atención pues ahora estoy cabreado con ella por pensar que algún día tendremos una relación de verdad.

-Tu sabes muy bien que Peeta Mellark jamas tiene una relación seria con nadie, por que creería que seria contigo si eres una zorra igual que todas las de la escuela, dime si hay alguna que no haya tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo u con alguien mas de la escuela, pero no puedes por que sabes que todas son unas zorras- me mira enojada y veo que se lo piensa un momento mis palabras pero luego me da una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues si la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela a tenido relaciones sexuales contigo u con otra persona pero ay una chica que estoy segura que virgen- eso llama mi atención y no puedo ocultar mi curiosidad.

-¿Quien?

-Katniss Everdeen

-¿Y esa chica quien es?- e pregunto pues recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez el nombre de esa chica pero no me viene a la mente la imagen de quien es ella, veo que Delly se levanta de su cama y se pone sus bragas y su sostén que termino al otro lado de la habitación por mi culpa.

-Jamas oíste de ella por Dios Peeta, es la chica mas santa que podría ver, jamas ha aceptado salir con nadie, se las da de ser un puritito ángel hasta dicen que jamas ha dado su primer beso, tener 17 años y que jamas te hayan dado un beso es totalmente trágico, comentan que ella al terminar la preparatoria se va a ir a un convento de monjas, yo no soportaría ir ese lugar ni en mis peores pesadillas- Delly ha terminado de vestirse, pero ya no soporto estar mas aquí.

-Pues no soportarías ir ahí porque como te dije eres una zorra, pero tenemos excelente sexo, me tengo que ir Delly debo ir con mis amigos- le doy una ultima barrida a su cuerpo escultural y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de darle un beso apasionado cuando la suelto ella tiene la respiración errática. -Nos vemos a la próxima Delly- la suelto y salgo de su cuarto, jamas hay nadie en la casa de Delly pues sus padres con los ricos que son se la pasan viajando por el mundo, a mi me da igual con lo que hagan pero aprecio que jamas estén pues me gusta metersela a su hija y es preferible que no lo sepan. Salgo de la casa y siento vibrar mi teléfono y veo que es un mensaje de Cato

"Ya terminaste tus moviditas de esta noche" Solo puedo decir IDIOTA con letra mayúsculas cada vez que me manda mensajes como estos cada vez que termino un encuentro sexual con cualquier chica, así que digamos que me llegan cada día de la semana, jamas dije que fuera sano pero esto si es muy satisfactorio de hacer cada día.

"Por ahora Cato, pero ya voy para aya isa que no presiones"

"Si que te han dado duro Peeta"

Son unos idiotas pero son mis amigos, veo mi Mercedes-Benz y entro a el pero me quedo ahí estacionado sin prender el motor pues no se porque razón mi mente le sigue dando vueltas al tal nombre de esa Katniss Everdeen pues como es posible que jamas haya tenido una persona de 17 años se supone que es en la época en la que las hormonas pueden mas que la mente yo recuerdo que había perdido mi virginidad cuando tenia 13 años y había sido una de las mejores noches pues había sido con una de las sexys amigas de mi madre y ahora que lo recuerdo yo ni siquiera duro mas de tres días sin estar desesperado de tener a alguna chica cerca que me de el placer que necesita cualquier chico de 17 años, pero eso ahora no es lo importante,no puedo pensar mas en Katniss Everdeen por hoy pues ahora sigue lo emocionante de la noche.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy mal? ¿Muy bien? ¿O debería irme a casa con mis ideas raras? Espero que les haya gustado no me había aguantado las ganas de escribir esta historia pues de la nada me llego a mi pero por ahora así se queda en serio voy a tratar de actualizar esta historia y las demás que tengo pues en las otra digamos que no he estado muy al corriente pero si se dan cuenta e actualizado este mismo día otra historia que tengo espero que me sigan con esta nueva, jamas había puesto relaciones sexuales, esta es la primera vez pero espero que haya estado bien o medio bien pero espero sus sugerencias, nos leemos a la próxima tal vez en dos semanas aun no lo se muy bien pero tratare que sea muy pronto en serio, bye.<p>

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: Vean mis otra historias XD


	2. Chapter 2

POV. PEETA

Pasar el rato con Delly a estado bien por esta noche pero ahora voy con mis amigos y se que se sensacional, a nosotros digamos que nos conocen en la escuela como los mas geniales y no solamente porque nosotros somos los mas ricos de la ciudad, nos hemos conocido desde niños y no podía decir que no hay mejores amigos como ellos, Cato es el que siempre causa todo el desastre en el grupo (pero digamos que todos somos iguales), Marvel es el brabucon y por eso en la escuela le temen, Finnick es digamos la mente del grupo y bueno yo soy el hombrezuelo (como me dice Cato) pues al parecer les consigo a todas las chicas que quieren ellos pero en realidad Finnick ya no necesita desde hace mucho que le ayude con alguna chica pues a estado saliendo con Annie Cresta por mas de seis meses y esto si que es un récord para el pues antes de Annie el era igual que yo, dice que Annie lo cambio por completo pero yo que sabre de eso, jamas me he enamorado y jamas lo haré, me estaciono enfrente de la casa de Cato y veo que solo hay luz en donde es la habitación de el. Esta casa es como un segundo hogar para mi pues aquí es donde hacemos siempre nuestras reuniones, aparte siempre me he llevado bien con la familia de Cato el único problema que encuentro en esta casa es Glimmer.

-Hola Peeta- me dice Glimmer cuando ya estoy en segundo piso de la casa el lugar es grande pero en la segunda planta solo están las habitaciones de los papas de cato, el cuarto de Cato y el de Glimmer, veo que va con unos shorts que no dejan nada a la imaginación igual que la blusa que lleva puesta pues esta se le pega a sus senos y se puede apreciar que no lleva sostén.

-Hola Glimmer

-¿Peeta no quieres pasar un momento a mi cuarto?- me pregunta con su voz picara.

-No, gracias- le digo enfadado tratando de avanzar al cuarto de Cato, pero ella no me cede el paso.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque al final tu le vas a decir a todo el mundo que me acosté contigo como la ultima vez, y te aseguro que a Cato no le gusto escuchar esos rumores sobre tu y yo, y tu muy bien sabes que no eran verdad.

-Pero si eran verdad desperté en la mañana y vi que solo iba en ropa interior, y recuerdo perfectamente que en la noche de la fiesta nos besamos y por lo que mas quieras no niegues que eso no paso.

-Si nos besamos pero fue por que te me abalanzaste en medio de la fiesta y ibas en ropa interior porque te habías vomitado encima así que te lleve a tu cuarto y te la quite, eso fue lo que paso Glimmer aparte ya te lo había dicho no entiendo por que sacas el tema otra vez

-Porque se que te gusto Peeta y quiero estar contigo de todas la maneras posibles

-No, eres la hermana de Cato y sabes que... hablamos luego voy con tu hermano- así siempre terminan las conversaciones con Glimmer cada vez que vengo aquí pero jamas podría acostarme con ella, siempre la he visto como una hermana pequeña y se que algún día entenderá que jamas va a pasar algo entre los dos, pues al parecer yo tampoco me he acostado con todo el mundo, cuando voy llegando al cuarto de Cato escucho las risotadas que estos tienen y solo puedo sonreír y abrir la puerta, los veo sentados en el piso a los tres mientras juegan un videojuego de zombies, me les acerco a ellos lentamente por detrás y cuando estoy a centímetros de ellos les grito a todo pulmón.

-AHHHHHHHHHH- y esto avientan sus controles por la sorpresa y el susto, me parto de risa y me tiro al piso por haberlos podido asustar así, y cuando les veo las caras ellos están enojados y así que vuelvo a carcajearme.

-¿Cual es tu problema? si no me hubieras asustado así, hubiera logrado matar a esos malditos zombies- dice Cato

-Y salvar a la chica sexy- dice Finnick

-Exacto- replica Marvel

-Ya lo siento no pude evitarlo, tenia que hacerlo

-Ya bueno, has llegado así que podre sacar la artillería pesada osea el alcohol- diciendo esto Cato sale de su cuarto.

-¿Y como te fue con tu rubia preferida Peeta?- pregunta Finnick mientas toma las papas de un plato que había en el piso y este me regala una de sus famosas sonrisas que como dice Annie enamoran.

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, solo follamos y ya pero al final digamos como que nos peleamos

-¿Y eso?

-Pues fue por...- no pude terminar porque Cato llego gritando con unas cervezas en las manos.

-Se que te prometí una fiesta loca Peeta pero no pude traer chicas por ya sabes quien

-Aunque lo digas de esa forma se que te refieres a mi Cato- le dice enojado Finnick

-Por mi esta bien ya tuve suficiente con chicas hoy- les digo un poco irritado y tomo una cerveza de la mano de Cato, estos me miran curiosos y yo solo me siento en la cama de Cato.

-Se puede saber la razón de tu irritación sobre las chicas

-Solo recuerdo la pelea que tuve con Delly sobre que todas eran unas zorras.- Finnick y Cato me dan una mirada fulminante y me retracto- Obviamente Glimmer y Annie no entran en esa lista de ser zorras ok, me refería a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, pero Delly defendió a una tal chica o mas bien eso trato de hacer, pero no me creo que esa chica sea virgen

-¿Y a quien se refería?- pregunta Marvel dándole un trago a su cerveza

-A una tal Katniss Everdeen- al decir el nombre de esta Marvel escupe el trago que le había dado a su cerveza y este Cato empieza a carcajearse como loco.

-¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿Que no recuerdas lo que paso con Marvel? Es la chica que rechazo a Marvel el año pasado cuando el trato de meterse en sus pantalones pero ella le dijo que no se metía con idiotas- al recordar eso Cato vuelve a reírse como loco y Marvel enojado le avienta su cerveza en la cabeza sin aun habérsela terminado, y ahora que Cato a mencionado ese incidente con Marvel recuerdo que el llego enojado diciendo que era la primera chica que lo rechazaba pero, entonces todo sobre ella era verdad, veo que Cato mira mas que enfadado a Marvel así que me pongo entre los dos

-Ya basta ustedes dos.- me dirijo a Cato cuando le digo esto- Ya deja de reírte de Marvel no es su culpa no poder conseguir algo tan sencillo como tener sexo con una chica y te aseguro que tu tampoco lo hubieras logrado- eso logra aplacar los ánimos entre estos dos pero ahora veo que sus miradas enojadas se dirigen a mi.

-¿Y tu porque piensas que no lo lograríamos?- espeta cato enojado

-Yo jamas dije eso- digo tratando de retractarme

-Si si lo dijiste- dice Marvel

-Ya lo siento lo dije sin pensar pero si te rechazo a ti Marvel no entiendo porque no lo haría contigo Cato- y estoy seguro que ahí debí de haberme callado

-Así que crees tu podrías conquista a la señorita Everdeen ¿verdad?

-No lo se, tal vez, lo mas seguro

-Wow que seguridad, yo te apuesto a que no lo lograría y que uno de nosotros dos lo lograría

-Que apuesta mas fácil chicos- les digo ya enojado pues me molesta que duden de mis dotes de seducción.

-Saben que creo que no deberían de hacer esto- dice Finncik hablando por primera vez desde que empezamos esta discucion entre los tres

-No te metas en esto y tienes razón Peeta nosotros dos no somos competencia contra ti pero que te parecería algo mayor

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-La apuesta sera divulgada por todos los hombres de la escuela el que quiera participar sera bienvenido y ahí veremos si logras vencernos a todos Peeta- cato me da una mirada socarrona esperando que considere esta propuesta pero yo no tengo nada que pensar.

-Acepto.

POV. KATNISS

Día mas largo el que he tenido el día de hoy en el trabajo de la cafetería, pero todo con tal de traer el dinero a la casa ya que mi mama no puede hacerlo en su estado de depresión, me tiro en la cama y miro al techo pensando en todo lo que he sacrificado para poder cuidar a mi familia, fiestas, amistades y novios pero jamas me he preocupado por eso aunque por amistades no tengo un problema mayor ya que tengo a mi mejor amigo Gale al que conozco desde que tengo 12 años, pero saco esos pensamientos de mi mente y lo hago cuando escucho que abren la puesta de mi cuarto y veo que se asoma mi pequeña hermana y sonríe al verme, al correr hacia a mi sus dos coletas se mueven por el aire y la tomo en brazos y la abrazo y es en estos momentos de felicidad en que pienso que esos sacrificios han valido la pena.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que le haya gustado les agradezco sus reviews y sus favoritos me alegra que lo lean, es cortito el Pov de Katniss pero ella ya esta aquí y trate de poner a Peeta menos cabrón por sugerencia de los reviews que me pusieron,por ahora esto lo que tengo pero prometo actualizar pronto he decidido actualizar una historia a la vez y esta es la primera porque es donde tengo mis ideas mas frescas, nos leemos a la próxima<p>

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: Tal vez actualiza en una semana o dos es que como que me van a castigar.


	3. Chapter 3

Punto de vista. Peeta

Al decir estas palabras, nos estrechamos las manos Cato y yo para cerrar el trato, nos miramos desafiándonos con las miradas, pero yo estoy seguro que ganar ya después de unos segundos soltamos nuestras manos y Cato voltea hacia Marvel.

-Ok enciende la computadora vamos a enviarles un inbox a nuestros compañeros de la escuela y les pediremos de favor que lo rumoreen a la gente que nos falta- haciendo caso a esto Marvel se sienta en el escritorio de la computadora y empieza a teclear rápido.

-¿Tu crees que ellos vayan a aceptar esta apuesta solamente porque los invitaron?- comenta Finnick desde el otro lado de la habitación, pareciendo considerar esto Cato da una sonrisa burlona.

-Tienes razón Finnick, ellos no solamente van a aceptar esta apuesta para poder conseguir acostarse con la chica virgen también jugaran para poder ganar cinco mil pesos de mi parte y mil pesos de parte de estos dos, cada uno de ellos dará una cantidad mayor de mil pesos para poder participar y el ganador se lo llevara todo, a la chica y el dinero, yo creo que con eso si aceptaran- diciendo esto se acerca a Marvel para decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer, me quedo parado en el mismo lugar tratando de procesar este asunto, esta es la clase de apuesta masiva y solo es por la chica Everdeen, me sobresalto cuando Finnick me habla a mi oído.

-Pienso que esto no es una buena idea, Peeta

-¿Acaso tu no quieres ese dinero y meterte en los pantalones de Everdeen?- le pregunto pero lo veo y veo que se a enfadado

-Sabes muy bien que yo quiero a Annie y jamas jugaría con una chica solamente por dinero y menos por este tipo de apuesta estúpida, debes dejarlo, solo esta enfadado porque piensa que eres mejor que el con las chicas

-¿Y acaso no soy mejor que el en ese aspecto?

-Claro que lo eres Peeta pero no puedes hacerlo, entiéndelo, jugaran con una chica inocente.

-Mira Finnick quien sea que vaya a ganar esta apuesta le va a hacer un gran favor a esa chica al acostarse con ella, al final de cuentas todos ganamos con esta apuesta y te aseguro que yo les ganare- ignoro a Finnick cuando trata de contradecirme, pero se ahora que cuando estoy enojado nadie debe de meterse conmigo el lo sabe perfectamente pero le da igual meterse conmigo.

-Mira acércate Peeta- me dice Cato para que vaya junto a ellos veo que Marvel esta en su pagina de Facebook pero veo en letras mayores la pagina que hizo "APUESTA POR EVERDEEN" y al parecer en la primera publicación están poniendo de que se trata todo esto. - Déjame leerte esto Peeta, ya que soy un muy buen orador. "Compañeros de preparatoria (populares, futbolistas, nerds, etc.) les quiero hacer un anuncio importante sobre una chica llamada Katniss Everdeen, tal vez la hayan visto, conocido u hablado con ella en algún momento de su vida, nosotros hemos decidido hacer una apuesta, tal vez correrán los rumores en la escuela de que la chica Everdeen es una chica mojigata refiriéndonos específicamente a que al parecer jamas a besado a nadie, tocado y tenido SEXO con alguien, así que mis amigos y yo hemos hecho una apuesta que consta en esto, todos los hombres de la escuela podrán participar si estos lo deciden, cada persona que decida participar pondrá una cantidad de dinero entre $1000 a $2000 y el ganador de la apuesta se llevara todo el dinero que se haya acumulado pero hay una excepción los que no decidan participar no podrán acercarcele a ella, ni decirle de la apuesta presente, si nos llegáramos a enterar de que alguien le dijo tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Sus mayores competidores seremos nosotros obviamente pues somos los mejores así que les recomendamos que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, les deseo lo mejor caballeros"

Con cuidado: Cato, Peeta y Marvel

-¿Que te pareció mi amigo?-pregunta Marvel dándome una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Es perfecto no pudieron haberlo expresado mejor, pero estas seguro de que todos lo van a ver

-Claro todos los chicos de la escuela tienen Facebook Peeta.

-Ok entonces hazlo Marvel pon la pagina en la red- diciendo esto Marvel lo hace.

* * *

><p>El despertar cada mañana en mi casa es sensacional pues el olor del desayuno preparado siempre llega hasta a mi habitación, siempre he pensado que Sae es la mejor cocinera del mundo y le agradezco por siempre preparar lo mejor, me levanto de mi cama y me siento en mi escritorio para revisar mi perfil de Facebook, cada vez que entro siempre tengo notificaciones pero en esta ocasión hay mas de 500 notificaciones, doy clic rápidamente y es sobre la apuesta al parecer la mayoría de mis compañeros de escuela han aceptado esto, me recargo en mi silla por la sorpresa, todos han decidido apostar entre la cantidad de $1500 y $2000, eso es mucho dinero y se que lo voy a conseguir para mi, me levanto de la silla y me voy a vestir, me pongo unos pantalones negros, una camisa vaquera y unas botas negras. Los corredores de mi casa son largos y tienen muchas habitaciones, mayormente para invitados pero jamás hay alguien aquí que no seamos yo y Sae. Y en el comedor esta Sae dejándome el desayuno listo, unos hot cakes, con un jugo de naranja al lado miro a Sae interrogativamente<p>

-¿Esto es el desayuno?

-Así es Peeta he decidido de que te doy muchos antojos en la mañana y esto es lo necesario para que tengas energía en todo el día, así que come- y sale del comedor, he considerado a Sae siempre como una de la familia pero no se quien es mi familia ya que ellos jamás están aquí pero saco esos pensamientos ya que son melancólicos y no me gusta ser una persona melancólica termino mi desayuno mas rápido de lo normal y desde lejos me despido de Sae. El camino a la escuela es corto pues no es mucha la distancia de esta y mi casa, estaciono mi auto en mi lugar de siempre y me bajo y me sorprendo al ver una cosa, veo a cada chico de la escuela con un ramo de flores y chocolates, ¡Por Dios!, si que quieren el dinero, tal vez yo también debí de haber traído algo para ella pero ahora me recuerdo que yo no suplico al final ella sera quien lo hará. Veo que se arremolinan todos los chicos en la entrada y veo una cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza, no le puedo ver el rostro pues obstruyen la vista todo el montón de chicos y como si sintiera mi mirada, voltea su rostro hacia al mio, su rostro es circular y puedo ver que a pesar que la distancia que nos separa que tiene la piel olivacea , se ve que es pequeña de estatura y de igual manera es delgada, se me queda viendo unos instantes hasta que frunciendo el ceño, aparta la vista y sale de ahí quitándose de encima a todo el que trate de acercársele.

* * *

><p>Punto de vista. Katniss<p>

Cada mañana me compadezco de mi misma por no haber terminado o mas bien iniciado las tareas de la escuela, pero es imposible hacerlas ya que trabajo desde que salgo de la escuela y siempre llego a casa agotada solo queriendo ver a mi patito y luego ir a dormir por eso trato de ser una de las primeras en llegar aunque este no es mi día pues se me a hecho mas tarde de lo normal así que me visto rápidamente con lo primero que veo, pero me pongo lo cazadora de mi papa me pongo frente al espejo de mi cuarto y me hago mi trenza rápido, tantos años de hacérmela lo hace mas fácil, tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi habitación, nuestra casa es una de las pequeñas que pueda existir solo tenemos tres habitaciones pero se podría decir que Prim no utiliza la suya mucho ya que la mayoría del tiempo viene a dormir conmigo o con mi mama, esta ocasión ella decidió dormir con mi mama, tomo mis llaves y salgo de mi casa, veo que esta amaneciendo y esa no es buena señal solo espero que pase a tiempo el autobús. Aprovechando de que no tengo que hacer nada en el autobús empiezo a hacer mi tarea, esto se a convertido en una rutina para mi, aunque jamas llego a acabarla trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, me asomo en la ventana y veo que esta es mi parada, recojo mis cosas y me levanto para bajar del autobús, la parada esta a dos cuadras de la escuela, jamas me he sentido segura en ese lugar, ni tampoco en mi casa, solo en el bosque en donde puedo ser yo misma con una persona que me conoce muy bien; Gale lo conocí a la edad de 12 años, recuerdo que me dijo que me alejara de el fresal para ser honesta era la primera ves que lo veía, pero le dije que yo lo había encontrado hace años, el me miro con escepticismo, al lo había visto anteriormente por la Veta junto con sus hermanos pero jamas lo había visto bien hasta ese momento, el era dos años mayor que yo pero a la tan corta edad de 24 años ya era mucho mas alto que la mayoría, nos miramos por segundos o por minutos, no lo se bien pero después me miro y me pregunto mi nombre

-Katniss- respondí en un susurro y el lo entendió de otra forma

-Bueno Catnip creo que compartiremos- me dijo y así de la nada empezó nuestra amistad, al principio no hablábamos demasiado pero al paso de los días nos fuimos ganando el uno al otro. Ahora no solo nos vemos en el bosque ya que trabajamos en una cafetería de la zona de comerciantes, los dos somos meseros y eso nos ayuda para poder mantener a nuestras familias. En la entrada de la escuela veo a todos los chicos de la escuela, con ramos y flores, aparte bien arreglados, me acerco meticulosamente a la entrada para poder pasar a la escuela, me pregunto quien sera la chica a la que esperan, no espero mucho para saber la respuesta, uno de ellos me ve y le dice a los demás a todo pulmón

-¡Es ella!- y de la nada los tengo todos alrededor mio, se dan empujones entre si y empiezan a hablar todos a la vez, acercan sus flores y chocolates hacia mi, queriendo que los tome, trato de empujarlos pero ellos son mayoría y no puedo hacer mucho, siento una mirada a mi espalda, volteo mi rostro y lo veo, Peeta Mellark, uno de los chicos mas apuestos de la escuela, se es imposible no prestarle atención a la belleza que tiene con el cabello rubio que tiene, su musculatura no exagerada y por su puesto sus ojos azules, nos miramos fijamente hasta que por un pequeño empujón de un chico regreso a mi realidad, frunzo el ceño hacia todos ellos y los alejo a empujones de mi.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA! De nuevo estoy aquí y vine para quedarme, decidí que era hora de volver a empezar la historia he estado muy ocupada con todos los asuntos de la preparatoria y no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera de actualizar una cosita, pero he preferido esperar y tomarme mi tiempo para lograr algo un poco mas completo, el siguiente capitulo voy a publicarlo el sábado para todos los fans de Peeta y Katniss y hablando de estos dos ya el día de mañana se estrena Sinsajo parte 1, lamentablemente no podre ir a verla por los exámenes que hay :'( espero que en sus reviews me comenten como estuvo la película, gracias a las perosnas que dejan sus reviews, lo ponen en favoritos y gracias por su apoyo<p>

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: ¿En que creen que termine Sinsajo parte 1?

PD3: Hasta la próxima xD


	4. Chapter 4

-Aléjense ahora- es la enésima vez que lo digo en lo que llevo ya en la escuela, pero al parecer mis suplicas y arrebatos de furia no han podido lograr que estos se alejen de mi, me he hecho camino entre ellos empujándolos para poder lograr llegar a mi salón de clases y lo veo a unos pasos de distancia el salón 3-C , al parecer a todos estos chicos no les importa llega tarde pero a mi me importa y al ver que el profesor Abernathy corro hacia al salón sintiendo que estos me siguen pero al ver que ya no me pueden seguir al salón se detienen abruptamente entre si contra la puerta y veo que uno a uno cae sobre el otro, me causaría un poco de gracia si no estuviera tan horrorizada con mi mañana de mierda

-Veo que ha tenido una mañana agitada señorita Everdeen- dice el profesor Abernathy llamando mi atención. - Ahora ustedes muchacho si no son de esta clase les pido de la forma mas atenta que se retiren si no me veré con la responsabilidad de mandarlos a todos ustedes sin excepción a la dirección así que váyanse- y como vinieron se fueron, miro al profesor Abernathy con una mirada de agradecimiento y me retiro a mi lugar el cual comparto con Madge Undersee, se podría decir que es la única amiga que tengo en esta escuela, nos apoyamos entre las dos y nos llevamos bien así que la considero mi amiga, cuando me acerco a ella, no puedo evitar sentir miradas furtivas hacia mi, me siento incomoda ya que jamas logro ese tipo de atención y en realidad me desagrada mucho, cuando me siento en mi lugar no puedo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al no sentirme tan agobiada, el profesor Abernathy empieza a hablar sobre unas ecuaciones que quiere que resolvamos, la mayoría presto atención a sus clases pero este no es mi día, siento algo que roza mi mano sobre el pupitre y veo que es un papel que me ha dado Madge lo desdoblo con cuidado y veo escritas unas palabras "¿Que ha sido el alboroto de afuera?", la miro a los ojos y solo encojo los hombros pues yo tampoco tengo idea de que es lo que paso afuera.

La clase transcurre sin mas problemas y escándalos, así que cuando suena la campana tomo mis cosas y salgo disparada del salón no sin antes decirle a Madge que la veré en el baño de mujeres, soy la primera en salir pero eso no impide que ya estén afuera esperándome algunos chicos, he de suponer que o han entrado a sus clases para estar ya aquí afuera, pero no doy tiempo para que me alcancen pues salgo derrapando del lugar, dirigiéndome a un solo destino, el baño de mujeres, pero eso no impide que el destino intervenga en mi contra y es cuando me golpeo brutalmente contra el pecho de alguien, doy un grito de dolor que no pasa desapercibido por esa persona y me habla con preocupación

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Finnick Odair.

-Por supuesto que no estoy bien vengo corriendo desde mi salón de clases para chocar contigo- contraataco furiosa, pero al parecer a Finnick Odair le hace mas gracia que otra cosa pues empieza a dar sonoras carcajadas que no pasan desapercibidas por las personas que apenas van saliendo de sus salones de clase, genial otra vez llame la atención.

-Preciosa otras chicas lo verían como un halago chocar con una persona como yo- dice adulándose así mismo, no se puede negar que Finnick Odair es un adonis pero no es mi tipo para nada

-Por si no lo sabes Odair yo no soy como las otras chicas- le refuto y me alejo de el y milagrosamente llego al baño de chicas sin ningún otro altercado me meto en uno de los cubículos del baño y me siento en el piso esperando calmar mis ideas para pode encontrar una solución a todo este embrollo, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y escucho una voz familiar

-¿Katniss?- pregunta Madge dudosa

-Aquí estoy Madge- le digo, pero no hago ademan de levantarme o salir del cubículo, escucho sus pasos acercarse y veo que su mochila cae al suelo junto con ella al piso

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando Katniss?

-No tengo idea, desde que he llegado han estado persiguiéndome todos esos chicos, como si no hubiera mañana, no entiendo la razón del porque tal vez es una mala broma- trato de explicarme lo mejor posible ante Madge pero yo ni siquiera se que es lo que sucede

-¿Una broma? No lo se Katniss esos chicos se ven muy interesados en ti como para hacerte una mala pasada- responde Madge tratando de encontrar algo bueno de esto

-Pero explícame Madge como es posible que haya atraído la atención de todos ellos de la noche a la mañana, ayer era una completa desconocida para todos ellos y ahora no puedo ni pensar ni salir a gusto de este lugar- digo un poco irritada

-Entonces ¿que planes hacer?

-No lo se sinceramente

-Tengo una idea- Escucho que se levanta del piso y me habla.- Tienes que salir de ahí así que levántate y sal- Considero mis probabilidades puedo esperar por el resto del día en este baño o puedo salir y ver que es lo que me depara, el baño es tentador pero no puedo rehuir mi problema por mucho tiempo, así que me levanto y salgo del cubículo.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto

-No tengo idea, pensé que no saldrías tan pronto de ahí- dice bromeando Madge y yo solo puedo darle una risa tonta, reímos por un rato y al terminar Madge toma mi mano y me dice con palabras lo gran amiga que es- Pero yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase ahí afuera, así que salgamos de este asqueroso baño.

-Ey no menosprecies nuestra sala de reuniones- le digo bromeando

-Si y ahora me dirás que invitaremos a Delly, ven no ay que hacer aguardar a tus fans- así sin mas, Madge me saco a rastras del baño y como era de esperarse ya estaban afuera esperando a que saliera, me refugie detrás de Madge para que ella pudiera hacerse paso, la agradecería eternamente esto ahora solo esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a nuestra siguiente clase. Las primeras horas de clase se vieron de igual manera desde que llegue, los chicos me esperaban afuera de mi salón y hasta en el mismo salón, los que son mis compañeros, se acercaban y trataban de entablar conversación, jamas me agrado que se me acercara la gente, recuerdo que con Madge fue muy difícil entablar una conversación y eso fue porque Madge tuvo paciencia conmigo y la mayoría de a gente no la tiene, por eso me desagrada de una manera horrible todo esto, es la hora de receso así que Madge y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería en el camino a esta, se acercan con comida y hasta con algunos deliciosos postres que yo solo como en ocasiones especiales, pero rechazo rotundamente cada alimento que me acercan y milagrosamente llegamos a la cafetería, avanzamos tímidamente Madge y yo entre la muchedumbre a nuestro lugar habitual y cuando llegamos a el y nos sentamos no es de esperarse que los lugares desocupados los traten de ocupar todos ellos, Madge mira divertida toda esta escena pero yo solo lo veo con horror y solo pienso que habré hecho para merecer esto y que no puede haber algo peor, pero me equivoque.

-Ustedes cuatro salgan de esos asientos- pronuncia una voz masculina y la identifico, es la voz de Cato Ludwig, el chico fuerte y muscular de la escuela, se intimidan fácilmente todos los chicos de la mesa y se levantan y salen corriendo, no se porque pero eso me decepciono un poco, veo que toman los asientos desocupados y se sientan en ellos, entre el grupo de estos cuatro ademas de Cato, esta Marvel, Finnick y Peeta, todos nos miramos evaluandonos sin saber que decir hasta que uno de ellos rompe el silencio

-Gusto en verte otra vez Everdeen- dice Odair y me da una de sus famosas sonrisas, me sorprende de sobre manera que el famoso Odair sepa mi nombre pero no lo demuestro

-No puedo decir lo mismo Odair- le digo y al momento empieza reírse como si no hubiera mañana, sus amigos lo ven con desprecio, no entiendo la razón pero supongo que no es típico de ellos

-Ok Everdeen lo comprendo, veo que tienes muchos admiradores

-No es de tu incumbencia- contraataco, Odair va a decir algo mas pero Cato lo interrumpe

-Ya basta Finnick deja de molestar a Katniss, recuerda que la vinimos a invitar a la fiesta del viernes- y me mira evaluandome de arriba a abajo, eso me enfurece

-En primera amigo, yo me se defender sola y en segunda ¿que fiesta?

-Es una fiesta que hacemos mensualmente en la casa de uno de nosotros, te queríamos invitar a ti y a tu amiga pues al parecer tu eres a nueva novedad del lugar y obviamente queremos que te unas a nosotros ya que ahora eres popular- termina de decir pero me quedo penando ¿popular? ¿eso soy ahora?, se que Madge espera que de una respuesta a ellos pero no puedo pensar en nada ahora, me siento sofocada de repente por tantas cosas así que tomo mis cosas y me levanto, solo tengo que salir de aquí, así que salgo corriendo

-¡KATNISS!- grita Madge a lo lejos pero ni siquiera eso evita que me aleje, siento que se me vuelven a todos los chicos pero ahora ya no soy tan amable, me enfrento a ellos y saco mi desesperación

-¡Solo aléjense!- y me voy corriendo pero no importa que haya dicho, oigo sus pisadas correr hacia mi, siento mis ojos húmedos pero no puedo dejar que mis ojos saquen esas lagrimas, no llorare por algo tan estúpido, así que salí de la escuela lo mas posible, no me detuve ni un segundo hasta que sentí que ya no podía respirar mas, vi un parque y me acerque caminando, me senté en una banca del lugar y trate de calmar mi respiración errática, no podía pensar con exactitud la razón por la que me comporte de esa manera no era típico de mi huir por tonterías como esa , solo es que me sentía a asfixiada por todo, pero tenia que enfrentarlo, escuche unos pasos acercarse, como es posible que uno de esos chicos me hubiera alcanzado si corrí como si no hubiera mañana.

-Mira amigo no estoy de humor para esto así que regresa a tu vida y déjame en paz- dije sin ni siquiera ver a esa persona, yo solo miraba hacia al piso y vi que sus pies se pusieron en frente mio pero seguí sin hacerle caso pues pensé que se alejaría al ignorarlo

-Sabes cuando una persona se preocupa por tu bienestar no debes rechazar la ayuda- y lo volteo a ver sorprendida, es Peeta Mellark.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto exhausta y me doy cuenta que son las primeras palabras que nos dirigimos en toda la vida pero al parecer a Peeta Mellark le es indiferente hablar conmigo

-Como te dije me preocupe por ti, saliste del lugar como si te hubieran atacado y en realidad no creo que fue así como yo lo vi Katniss- me dice Peeta mientras se sienta a mi lado, jamas se me había acercado, ni hablado y ahora de la nada todos lo hacían que era lo que esta sucediendo con el universo que la traía contra mi y mi vida perfectamente ordenada

-Wow Peeta Mellark se preocupa por el bienestar de una chica- le digo con sarcasmo, el solo me da una de esas famosas sonrisas que se escuchan entre los pasillos por los cuchicheo de las chicas que han tenido el placer de haber estado en la cama de Peeta Mellark, que son la mayoría de las chicas por lo que he sabido.

-No creas preciosa no eres tan especial.

-Gracias por hacerme sentirme mejor.

-Ese es mi deber, pero dime algo ¿Iras a la fiesta?- dice Mellark sacando sus verdaderas intenciones

-Sabia que no venias por que estabas preocupado, y no entiendo porque quieren a la novedad en su fiesta estoy segura de que es solo por hoy lo que esta pasando en la escuela en estos momentos- le digo no muy convencida

-Yo no creo que tu problema se vaya de la noche a la mañana Everdeen

-Si yo tampoco lo creo- le digo sinceramente

-Sabes creo que es mejor volver ahora, antes de que te acobarde- entonces se levanta y yo hago lo mismo así que salimos del parque y es cuando lo veo el famoso auto de Peeta Mellark un precioso Mercedes Benz

-¿Entonces así fue como me alcanzaste?

-Si no fue tan difícil predecir el lugar al que ibas pero necesitaba llegar con rapidez antes que tus otros admiradores- diciendo esto me abre la puesta de su auto y entro, jamas había estado dentro de uno de estos autos lujosos y es lo mejor, Peeta se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y avanzamos hacia la escuela, el trayecto es corto así que no volvemos a hablar hasta que llegamos a la escuela, me bajo de el auto pero veo que Peeta no hace el ademan de hacerlo así que le hablo por la ventanilla.

-¿No piensas entrar?

-No tengo otros planes, ya nos veremos por ahí Katniss- dice Peeta y se aleja el y su precioso auto del lugar, me doy la vuelta y ya no me sorprende que ya estén ahí esperando, avanzo lentamente a la entrada y cuando se me acercan no hago el ademan de alejarlos y en ese momento veo a Delly Cartwright y me da la mirada mas envenenada que puede haber, genial pienso, todo va mejorando.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! He vuelto, perdón por no actualizar cuando lo dije pero al final en los exámenes me fue muy mal así que estuve castigada y aun lo sigo pero he podido actualizar<p>

EternalReader15: Te agradezco mucho tu review y tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero por la escuela no he podido pero ahora tratare de organizarme mejor para que puedas seguir leyéndola.

SakuHarem: Gracias por tu apoyo y tratare de actualizar mas seguido xD

Y a los demás que se han pasado por la historia y la han leído, le han puesto en sus favoritos también muchas gracias pues sin este apoyo no podría seguir, por cierto he visto la película y me encanto no he podido evitar llorar al ver el trágico final de nuestro querido y dulce Peeta Mellark y ahora tendremos que esperar un año mas para poder ver Evellark pero vale la pena la espera, hasta la próxima.

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99


End file.
